Dag-dig-dug!
by vernonmenal
Summary: Dan Baekhyun hanya terpaku ketika Chanyeol menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya sambil menyeringai seksi di bawah guyuran hujan./"Sssthh... Jangan bilang siapa-siapa..."/Sialan, Baekhyun kan benci sekali dengan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa ia jadi deg-degan begini? Sial./CHANBAEK fanfiction/Oneshot/Sho-ai


Baekhyun mendesah berat sambil menatap ke rak barisan paling atas. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa novel yang sudah diincarnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu bisa diletakkan di barisan rak yang paling atas? Baris keramat yang sangat susah dijangkau untuk orang yang—ehem—kerdil sepertinya.

"Huhhh..." Baekhyun sekali lagi mendesah dan mulai mendekati rak itu. Ia menempelkan tangan kirinya ke salah satu barisan rak sebagai pijakan, sementara tangan kanannya terulur ke atas untuk mengambil buku yang dimaksudnya.

"ERGH!" Baekhyun mengerang sambil berjinjit agar buku itu dapat digapai. Baekhyun melirik sedikit ke atas. _Tinggal sedikit lagi_, batinnya.

Kalau merenggangkan badan dan tangannya lebih tinggi lagi, Baekhyun yakin kalau ia bisa mendapatkannya. Maka, Baekhyun berjinjit lebih tinggi lagi dan—

.

.

—**Pluk.**

.

.

_Lho, kok hangat?_ Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

Baekhyun secara perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menemukan sebuah tangan besar yang melingkupi punggung tangannya.

Karena otaknya masih butuh waktu untuk _loading_ sebentar, Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke samping sehingga matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata hitam si pemilik tangan.

Hitam bertemu cokelat.

Tinggi bertemu pendek.

Iseng bertemu yang suka diisengin.

Tukang omel bertemu yang suka diomelin.

.

.

Intinya: Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol.

.

.

_Ih, kok najis, sih?_ Baekhyun masih cengo.

Woy, di mana sih kesadaran Baekhyun?

Mereka masih berpegangan tangan, lho!

.

.

Apa? Pegangan tangan?

_PEGANGAN TANGAN?!_

Seakan baru saja disambar petir, Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol lalu menarik tangannya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Cepat sekali. Lalu, ia mengelap punggung tangannya ke celana dengan mimik jijik.

"YAAACCCHHHH!" Ia berteriak tidak tahu diri. "KENAPA KAU MEMEGANG TANGANKU?!"

"Lebay, ah. Cuman pegangan tangan saja, kok," Chanyeol mengulum senyum masam. "Dasar... **pendek**," lengosnya.

"UH-APAAA?!" Pelipis Baekhyun berkedut mendengar kata keramat itu.

"Duh! Jangan berteriak di dalam perpustakaan, bodoh—"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH, HAAAH?!"

"Ya, kau—"

"AKU TIDAK BODOH, PARK IDIOT—"

"SSSSSTTTTTHHHH!" Dan seluruh penghuni perpustakaan pun kompakan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir.

**...**

.

.

.

.

**Dag-dig-dug!**

.

**Disclaimer:** The casts aren't mine. This fic is originally mine.

**Pairing(s):** Chanbaek/Baekyeol.

**Genre(s):** Romance, drama, comedy a lil' bit.

**Warnings:** AU. OOC. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Oneshot. Kalimat seenak jidat. Mainstream idea.

Don't like it? Don't read, please!

This is my first fic.

Sorry for any typos or mistakes!

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

**...**

"SSSSSTTTTHHHH!"

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya yang ember itu dengan wajah memerah. Ia membungkukkan badan dengan cepat ke arah orang-orang yang tersinggung itu. Meminta maaf dengan wajah menyesal.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau dirinya masih berada di perpustakaan?!

Baekhyun melirik ke arah pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya dengan jengkel.

Semuanya adalah salahnya. Salah si pemuda tinggi-arogan-jelek-hidup ini!

Saingannya.

Musuh bebuyutannya.

.

.

**Park—fcking—Chanyeol.**

.

.

Kenapa sih orang ini selalu mengganggu hidupnya? SE-LA-LU. Bahkan sejak sekolah dasar hingga mereka SMA begini, selalu saja pemuda raksasa ini mengganggu kehidupannya yang seharusnya baik-baik saja kalau Chanyeol tidak ikut andil dalam setiap hari-harinya.

"Errggghhh!" Baekhyun mengerang jengkel. Ia frustrasi. Bagaimana hidupnya bakal tenang kalau si raksasa idiot ini selalu menempel padanya?

Tidak sepenuhnya menempel, sih. Penjelasan simpelnya, ketika masuk ke jenjang menengah pertama, Baekhyun berharap sekali ia tidak masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kenyataannya, Chanyeol juga mendaftar ke sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Sialnya lagi, mereka selalu sekelas selama tiga tahun itu.

_Sial._

Kemudian, lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, Baekhyun kembali berdoa sepenuh hati sampai berniat untuk puasa tujuh hari tujuh malam—dan kemudian menyerah di hari pertama—agar Chanyeol tidak mendaftar ke sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sih cukup lega saat mendengar kalau Chanyeol bilang ingin mendaftar ke Jungshin High School, sekolah elite—yang katanya—nomor satu di Seoul. Tapi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak lolos tes di sana dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke Wufan High School yang _hell-o_, sekolah yang juga dituju Baekhyun.

Sehingga saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, Baekhyun hanya dapat berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di tengah-tengah pidato Kepala Sekolah ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil menyengir masam.

Sambil menahan malu, Baekhyun hanya berkata "tidak apa-apa" ada "ada laba-laba di depan muka saya" saat Kepala Sekolah menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, BODOH?" tanya Baekhyun saat itu dengan penekanan di mana-mana.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersamamu," ia menyengir, "untuk mengerjaimu lebih banyak."

"Cih!"

"Semoga kita bisa jadi teman sekelas yang kompak, ya~"

"Cih! Amit-amit deh kita sekelas! Pokoknya, jangan dekat-dekat aku, ya!"

"Ah~ aku tidak yakin," Chanyeol mengerutkan hidungnya.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat mengelus dada mendapati kalau ia **lagi-lagi** sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Untuk yang **kesepuluh** kalinya. Sejak kelas satu sekolah dasar, bayangkan.

_Siaaal._

Dan sampai tahun kedua ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi sekelas. Entah, takdir ini kenapa begitu kejam pada Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol selalu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengannya.

_Double siaaal_.

Sepertinya, Baekhyun butuh penangkal sial.

.

.

"Heh, malah bengong," suara Chanyeol yang berat nan seksi membuat Baekhyun tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri. "Masih syok gara-gara dimarahin se-perpustakaan, ya? Hahahahah..."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "Nggak usah ketawa, deh!"

"Habisnya lucu. Kalau saja aku membawa ponsel, pasti aku sudah memotret wajah konyolmu barusan," Chanyeol menyeringai culas.

"Sialan! Ini semua salahmu, tahu!" tuduh Baekhyun sambil menudingnya dengan telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Heol..." Chanyeol menangkap telunjuk Baekhyun dan menurunkannya. "Bahkan sudah sebesar ini kau masih saja melemparkan kesalahan kepada teman baikmu ini? Heol, Baek... Apa sih kesalahanku?" Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas.

"**B-A-N-Y-A-K** sekali! Sampai-sampai aku mau muntah gara-gara mengingatnya terlalu banyak!" sahut Baekhyun. "Dan, _please_, hilangkan wajah memelasmu karena kau sekarang terlihat seperti anak monyet yang kehilangan pisangnya."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Ucapan Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Kalau bisa dihitung dan dideretkan ke atas satu per satu, mungkin kesalahan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun bisa lebih tinggi dari pada Namsan Tower.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kesalahan Baekhyun padanya juga tidak kalah banyak dari punyanya, kok.

"Kenapa tidak kau muntahkan saja sekalian? Biar puas."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tidak, terima kasih. Akan aku simpan semuanya biar di surga sana aku bisa melaporkannya pada Tuhan dan aku akan membuatmu ditendang ke neraka. HAHAHAHAHA—"

"SSSSTTTTHHHH!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun diprotes.

"Pfffttt—" Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah merengut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sih selalu aku yang salah?!" protes Baekhyun balik. "Kenapa mereka tidak membaca saja dengan tenang dan abaikan yang lainnya?! Dan kau—jangan tertawa!"

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya sendiri dan menggulungnya ke dalam, membuatnya tampak segaris untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Itu lebih bagus," komentar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Omong-omong, kau tidak jadi mengambil buku?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun lemot.

"Buku," lengos Chanyeol. "Kau tidak jadi mengambil bukumu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh, ya! Buku!" pekiknya. Sedetik kemudian, mukanya cengo lagi. "Buku apa, ya?"

_Tet tot._

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Beginilah Baekhyun sejak kecil. Gampang bengong, gampang juga bego.

Niatnya sih tadi cuman basa-basi, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi, deh. Kalau terus meladeni kelemotan Baekhyun, bisa-bisa namanya bukan basa-basi lagi, melainkan basi banget.

"Nggak jadi, deh."

Baekhyun merengut. "Ih, serius. Buku apa, ya?"

Chanyeol melengos malas. "Meneketehe, deh! Pikir aja sendiri. Aku mau pergi dulu. _Buh-bye_, pendek!" Ia menggoyangkan buku yang dipinjamnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat menatap punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan-lahan menjauhinya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Ergh... Dasar, tiang listrik minta ditonjok," katanya, lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Chanyeol—entah untuk apa.

Dan Baekhyun menemukan laki-laki itu sedang berada di meja penjaga perpustakaan. Sepertinya ia ingin meminjam buku yang tadi digoyang-goyangkannya di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menyipitkan matanya.

_Tunggu sebentar..._

Sampul buku itu... sepertinya Baekhyun mengenalnya...

"Oh!" Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya. Itu kan buku yang menjadi alasannya datang ke perpustakaan! Sampai rela berjinjit-jinjit pula.

Akhirnya dengan kecepatan penuh, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan merebut buku itu dengan sekali sentakan. Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa lagi, Baek? Mau dimarahin seisi perpustakaan lagi?" tanyanya malas. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai buku di tangan Baekhyun. "Kembalikan bukuku!"

"Enak saja! Buku ini... aku duluan yang pinjam!" bantah Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kan masih banyak buku yang lain. Pinjam saja yang lain! Aku mau baca yang ini!" Chanyeol kembali berusaha mengambil bukunya.

"NGGAK BISA! Aku harus membacanya duluan!"

"_No way_! Aku yang duluan membawa buku itu ke sini!"

"Tidak bisaaa!"

Sementara itu, penjaga perpustakaan yang malang itu mencoba untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka sebelum semua siswa di perpustakaan terganggu. "A-anu... bisakah kalian..."

Sayang sekali, keburu dipotong oleh suara Chanyeol. "Aku yang lebih dulu meminjamnya!"

"Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya, idiot!"

"Aku pertama kali menyentuhnya, pendek!"

_ "Ehm... begini, Nak—"_

"Aku yang duluan menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan, tiang jelek!"

"Aku datang ke sekolah ini lebih dulu darimu, tukang telat!"

_ "Naaak—"_

"HEH! Kalau begitu, aku yang lebih dulu lahir ke dunia! Wekkk!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi, orangtuaku lah yang duluan menikah dari orangtuamu!" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Dan mereka terus-terusan saling membantah dan membela diri sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tiba-tiba maju mendekati Baekhyun dan berusaha merebut buku itu. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mau kalah begitu saja sehingga yang mereka lakukan sekarang bukan hanya beradu mulut, tapi juga adu kuat-kuatan.

Kuat-kuatan menarik buku, maksudnya.

"Lepaskan, Baek... Nanti bukunya rusak...," erang Chanyeol.

"OGAH! Lebih baik kau saja yang melepaskannya."

_ "Anak-anak... bukunya—"_

"Kau yang lepaskan!"

"Kau saja yang lepaskan, tiang listrik!"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melepaskannya, bocah pendek!" Chanyeol mengerahkan sejumput kekuatannya untuk menarik buku itu. "Arggghhh!"

"ERGH!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah dan menarik sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya—

**BRET!**

—_oops_.

_O-ouh._

_Mati, deh._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menatap buku yang sukses terbagi menjadi dua itu terjatuh perlahan-lahan dalam gerakan lambat. Terdengar juga suara kretek-kretek dari arah meja yang menjadi _background song_ berhamburannya lembar demi lembar dari buku itu.

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke samping.

Seketika mereka berdua menciut saat melihatnya.

Melihat sang penjaga perpustakaan. Dengan aura hitam di mana-mana.

Dalam mode marah maksimal.

"KALIAN..."

Baekhyun hanya dapat ber-ups ria, sementara Chanyeol mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"...GILIRAN AKU SEKARANG YANG AKAN **MEROBEK-ROBEK** KALIAN!"

xxx

Sambil berjalan menembus hujan, Baekhyun memutar-mutar bahunya yang pegal. Sial, karena tidak sengaja—agak sengaja juga, sih—merobek buku perpustakaan, akhirnya ia dan si kampret Chanyeol dihukum mengangkat tangan mulai dari istirahat kedua sampai pulang sekolah.

Dan alhasil, tangannya nyut-nyutan sekali. Berotot nggak, nyeri iya.

Sial. Ini semua karena Chanyeol. Kalau saja anak itu mengalah padanya dan memberikan saja buku itu padanya, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Ya, kalau sekaliii saja Chanyeol berhenti mengganggu hidupnya, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Huh!"

Dasar, Chanyeol.

Ia terlalu keras kepala.

.

.

_Atau dirimu lah yang terlalu keras kepala, Baekhyun?_

.

.

Baekhyun langsung mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara dari dalam lubuk hatinya berbicara.

Ya, ya, ya...

Baekhyun tahu, dirinya juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi... masa sih ia mau mengakui hal itu begitu saja? Apalagi di depan Chanyeol?

Ih, ogah banget.

_Hell-o,_ mengakui kelemahan dirinya sendiri?

Di hadapan musuh abadinya?

_Hell-o_, sama sekali bukan gayanya Baekhyun.

Langkah Baekhyun langsung terhenti ketika ia menangkap sesosok manusia yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah kardus lusuh dan berbagi payung dengan kardus itu di ujung jalan sana. Dari perawakannya, rambut pendeknya yang hitam, dan tas norak warna merah itu—

"Cih, lagi-lagi dia!"

—Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal. Kenapa harus melihat pemuda itu lagi? Tapi di sisi lain, Baekhyun penasaran. Apa yang dilakukannya di ujung sana?

Lagipula... kenapa ia tersenyum tampan seperti itu?

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Apa? Tampan?

_Tampan?_

_Oh, no_. Kesalahan teknis.

Tadi bukan Baekhyun yang mengatakannya, kok. Suer.

.

.

_Jadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu, Baekhyun?_—sesuatu dalam pikirannya bersuara kembali.

.

.

"Ergh... Diamlah, kata hati! Pokoknya, bukan aku yang mengatakannya!" Baekhyun berjengit sebal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sambil mencak-mencak pada diri sendiri, mata Baekhyun masih awas memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu mencurigakan itu.

Bagaimana bisa hal itu disebut mencurigakan?

Pertama, buat apa Chanyeol berjongkok di pinggir trotoar seperti itu? Sambil tersenyum, pula.

Kedua, apa yang ada di dalam kardus yang sedang diperhatikannya itu? Apakah seberharga itu sampai ia rela memayunginya?

Terakhir, kenapa tangan Chanyeol dijepit di antara kedua pahanya? Iih, kan ngeri.

Tapi, seluruh kecurigaan Baekhyun menguap seketika ketika muncul sesosok makhluk kecil nan unyu dari balik kardus itu.

Ap—_what the hell_?

_Kucing?_

Kucing kecil itu berusaha memanjat pinggiran kardus yang agak lapuk karena air hujan. Ia mengeong kecil. Dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menggerakkan tangan untuk mengelus puncak kepala si kucing.

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghangat.

Astaga, kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu...

.

.

...keren?

.

.

Apa? _Keren?_

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

_What the heck is he thinking for now?_

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat mengelus kepala si kucing dengan lembut, Chanyeol menaruh payung itu tepat di atas kardus sehingga seluruh kardus itu terlindungi seutuhnya dari air hujan. Sementara dirinya sendiri rela dibasahi oleh hujan demi melindungi si kucing dari hujan.

Seolah sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Chanyeol menoleh ke samping. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan hanya dapat terpaku di posisinya berdiri.

Chanyeol kemudian membuat gerakan lambat, menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir, sambil menyeringai seksi sekali.

"_Sssttthhh... Jangan bilang siapa-siapa..._" Seakan-akan, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara desisan dari mulut Chanyeol.

Kemudian, lelaki itu dengan penuh tidak bertanggung jawab berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpana dengan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan tiap saraf dan organ di dalam tubuhnya, tapi membayangkan tetesan air itu mengalir melewati ujung rambut Chanyeol, turun melewati wajahnya, sebagian turun ke bibirnya yang masih menyeringai, membuat jantungnya... berdebar cepat.

_God_—kenapa Chanyeol jadi terlihat begitu tampan?

Astaga, jantungnya...

Ada yang salah dengan jantungnya...

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, menyusul jejak Chanyeol.

xxx

_Grep!_

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badan ketika seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Eh, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. "Kenapa..."

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Baekhyun mengangkat payungnya melewati kepala Chanyeol, sehingga mereka berdua terlindungi payung. "Ayo, sepayung denganku," kata Baekhyun akhirnya dengan malu-malu.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, lalu terkekeh. "Wow, jin macam apa yang sedang merasukimu, Baek?"

Baekhyun melotot. "Dasar nggak tahu diuntung. Sudah ditolong, malah dibalas seperti ini. Kenapa sih kau begitu menyebalkan?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh menatap Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi merengut lucu. "Bukannya menyebalkan," bisiknya penuh seringai. Tangannya merebut gagang payung dengan mudahnya dari tangan Baekhyun. "Tapi, aku suka..."

Baekhyun langsung menahan napas ketika Chanyeol memberi jeda dramatis pada ucapannya.

Terutama ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyeringai seksi ke arahnya.

.

.

_Dag-dig-dug._

_Siaaal._

Jantungnya kembali berulah.

Apakah ini tanda-tanda semacam penyakit jantung?

Oh, tidak—usianya masih muda, kawan. Ia tidak bisa terkena penyakit tua secepat ini. Lagipula, ia masih ingin sehat-sehat dan menikmati hidup seenak jidatnya.

.

.

_Dag-dig-dug._

_Oh, God. Jangan ambil nyawa hambamu saat ini juga..._

.

.

"...menjahilimu," lanjut Chanyeol sambil memencet hidung Baekhyun dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di ujung hidungnya.

"YACH! Appo! Sakit tahu! Dasar, sialanasdfghjkl—"

"Ayo, jalan," potong Chanyeol, mengabaikan protes Baekhyun. Ia melingkarkan satu tangannya yang bebas di bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya agar ikut berjalan bersamanya.

_Oh, holysyiiit._

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kalau tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari bahunya itu terasa pas. Terasa nyaman.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, tapi... entah mengapa rangkulan yang kali ini terasa berbeda. Ada yang spesial. Seperti martabak yang bonus dua telur. Seperti nasi goreng yang ditambah ikan asin. Seperti minuman bonus sedotan.

Terasa begitu, ugh... bagaimana cara menyampaikannya, ya?

Pokoknya, Baekhyun merasa ada perasaan menggelitik, deh.

Tapi...

.

.

_Najis, kenapa aku jadi menye-menye begini, sih?_

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik bahunya menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Chanyeol. "Nggak usah pegang-pegang, deh. Bukan muhrim."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak—tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Chanyeol menatapnya aneh. "Dasar, nggak jelas," lengos Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung mendengus jengkel. "Bisa nggak sih kau sekaliii saja berhenti menggangguku, menghinaku, atau apapun itu?"

"Ouh, sayangnya nggak bisa, Baek," Chanyeol memasang wajah sok kecewa.

Baekhyun langsung mengeluh dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu tidak, Baek?"

"Tidak tahu," balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Kalau—"

"Dan tidak mau tahu juga," potong Baekhyun. "Ouh, sayang sekali."

Pelipis Chanyeol langsung berdenyut sebal. "Astaga! Pantas saja kau pendek begini! Kerjamu suka memotong-motong omongan orang dengan sembarangan!"

"Yach!" Baekhyun berteriak emosi. "Nggak nyambung tahu nggak, sih!"

"Yah, tinggal disambungin saja, sih...," balas Chanyeol dengan ringan. "Uh, seandainya badanmu juga bisa disambung seperti itu, pasti kau akan lebih tinggi," Chanyeol menunjukkan jempol dan telunjuknya yang terpisah beberapa mili saja, "cuman sedikit, sih."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menahan kekesalannya plus keinginannya untuk menonjok Chanyeol. "Ugh, bener-bener... kau itu orang paling menyebalkan sedunia! Dasar, tiang listrik nggak guna! Aku sumpahin anumu pendek juga!"

Setelah menyumpah jahat seperti itu, tanpa peduli dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur, Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat mendahului Chanyeol yang masih syok dengan doa Baekhyun.

"He—hei! Jangan, dong!" Akhirnya Chanyeol berlari menyusul Baekhyun. Setelah sejajar, tangannya segera terangkat ke atas agar Baekhyun kembali terpayungi. "Ada beberapa 'pendek' yang berguna, kau tahu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, kalo pendek jadinya nggak berguna."

Baekhyun melengos malas melihat Chanyeol yang menatap asetnya sendiri dengan tatapan bangga. "Dasar, tiang mesum," makinya.

Chanyeol malah terkekeh. "Tapi serius deh, Baek. Ada beberapa 'pendek' yang berguna. Misalnya saja..." Chanyeol sengaja memberi jeda agar Baekhyun mau menoleh padanya, merasa penasaran. Tapi, rupanya Baekhyun tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Akhirnya Chanyeol harus melanjutkannya dengan perasaan kecewa, "Misalnya saja... kau?"

Barulah Baekhyun mau menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku?"

"Ya, kau itu tergolong 'pendek yang berguna'," Chanyeol mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, berharap agar Baekhyun ke-geer-an atau apapun itu.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun membalas, "Kau itu... mau mati, ya?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol mangap.

Baekhyun menghadiahi lengan Chanyeol dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. "Ya, jelaslah aku pendek yang berguna di matamu! Aku berguna sebagai bahan hinaan dan jahilanmu, kan?!"

"Aw! Appo! Bukan begitu maksudnya!" Chanyeol berusaha melindungi diri dari pukulan Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jadi apaaa—hah?!" Baekhyun makin memperkuat tinjunya.

"Ih, kalau kau terus-terusan menonjokku seperti ini, aku jadi nggak bisa menyampaikannya dengan jelas," ujar Chanyeol dengan serius. "Ciyus, deh. Alasannya bagus, kok. Kau bakalan senang. Ciyus~"

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan pukulannya.

"Jadi, kau itu pendek yang berguna karena...," lagi-lagi Chanyeol memberikan jeda dramatis agar Baekhyun tampak penasaran, "...karena..."

"Karena apa?!" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Karena kau...," ada jeda lagi, "...kalau kau pendek..."

"Yaaaa?"

"Kalau kau pendek—"

"Bisa nggak sih langsung ke intinya dan tidak mengulang kata 'pendek' itu berulang kali?!" potong Baekhyun emosi sambil menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis nyeri ketika akhirnya kepalanya menjadi sasaran empuk Baekhyun. "Aw, itu sakit sekali, Baekhyun!"

"Makanya! Jangan banyak cing-cong, deh!"

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendengus, "Nggak jadi, deh!"

"E—eeehh? Kenapa nggak jadi?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerang kecewa.

"Soalnya kau begitu kejam kepadaku! Nggak lucu tahu kalau memukul di kepala!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berjalan lebih cepat sehingga Baekhyun harus ikut berjalan cepat juga untuk menyejajarkan diri.

Chanyeol ngambek :(

"T-tapi..."

Percuma saja Baekhyun berbicara sekarang, karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau menoleh kepadanya maupun memperlambat langkahnya.

_Yach yach! Kenapa jadi aku yang mengejar-ngejar dia?_—Baekhyun.

_Fakyeh. Kena kau!_—Chanyeol.

"Ih, Chanyeol! Stop ngambek seperti bayi besar, deh! Lagian, tinggal ngomong saja susah sekali!"

"..." Chanyeol diam.

"Park Chanyeol~!"

"..." Masih diam.

"Chanyeollie~~!"

"..." Masih diam lagi.

"Yeollie~~~!"

Dan Chanyeol pun tidak tahan untuk tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Katakan sekarang kenapa aku termasuk golongan 'pendek yang berguna'!" tuntut Baekhyun.

"Karena...," Chanyeol menghela napas, "...kau itu gampang diketekkin!"

Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih syok dengan jawabannya.

Apa? _Ketek_?

Gampang diketekkin?

Dasar, tiang listrik keparat. Pantat kuda. Buntut kadal. Ekor buaya.

Dan segala makian yang terlintas Baekhyun langsung dicampur jadi satu ke dalam satu set teriakan super melengking ala Tuan Byun.

"FAKYU, PARK CHANYEOL! FAKYUUU!"

xxx

"Terima kasih ya atas tumpangan payungnya," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Saat ini, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Sebagai info tambahan, selain selalu berada di kelas yang sama, rumah mereka juga terletak tidak terlalu jauh.

Sial, emang.

Makanya, di awal tadi Baekhyun mau saja menawarkan payung pada Chanyeol, karena rumah mereka searah. Kalau tidak searah sih Baekhyun ogah banget menawarkan payung.

Buat apa sok baik kepada musuh bebuyutan?

"He-eh," balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Masih ngambek? Yeeeuuu~" Chanyeol bersorak penuh ejekan.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak ngambek, kok," Baekhyun mengelak.

"Jadi... kenapa tiba-tiba kau lemas tak bertenaga begitu?"

"Dingin...," gumam Baekhyun sambil memeluk badannya sendiri. "Tidak enak badan jadinya."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, penuh dengan penyesalan. "Maaf, ya. Kau jadi hujan-hujanan begini, Baek..." Kemudian ia menyodorkan payung yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Baekhyun. "Ini payungmu. Kau cepat sana masuk ke dalam rumah dan minum minuman hangat."

Baekhyun belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi Chanyeol keburu memaksa Baekhyun memegang gagang payung itu dan berlari menjauhi rumah Baekhyun, menembus hujan yang masih mengguyur dengan giatnya.

"Yach, Park Chanyeol!"

Suara teriakan Baekhyun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Chanyeol berbalik dan bertanya, "Apa?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Entah kuasa apa yang sekarang sedang merasuki Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyodorkan payungnya.

"Ini, pakai saja payungnya," ujar Baekhyun.

_Astaga—ini bukan gayaku banget!_

"Eoh? Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kan jaraknya dekat."

"Nggak usah sok keren, deh," Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mencibir, "pakai saja ini karena... aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menerima payung itu dari Baekhyun dengan sedikit limbung oleh ucapan penuh sarat khawatir dari Baekhyun. "Ouh, terima kasih. Ayo, aku antar dulu kau sampai ke dalam pagar."

Sesampainya di dalam pagar rumah Baekhyun yang terlindung oleh kanopi, Chanyeol segera pamit diri. "Aku pergi dulu, pendek. Trims sekali lagi untuk payungnya, ya!"

"Iya..."

Chanyeol melambai sekali, lalu segera berbalik. Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan pagar rumahnya, Baekhyun lagi-lagi berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Chanyeol!"

"Hm, apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat Baekhyun lewat celah pagar.

"Janji ya untuk tidak sakit besok," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol pun terpana. "Ah, baiklah. Kau juga, Baek."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan layarnya pada Chanyeol. Terpampang sebuah foto di mana Chanyeol sedang mengelus kepala anak kucing sambil tersenyum. Astaga, itu nggak laki banget.

"Karena kalau kau sakit dan tidak masuk besok, kau tidak akan bisa melihat foto ini terpampang di papan pengumuman sekolah. Jadi, datang ya besok~"

Tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat sambil tertawa jahat ala ibu tiri.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dasar, pendek...," desisnya jengkel.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia sama sekali tidak dapat menahan senyuman gelinya.

_Damn, he really got me._

xxx

Baekhyun sedang mengunyah stik pepero sambil membaca komik _One Piece_ volume terbaru ketika tiba-tiba Krystal berteriak melengking ke penjuru kelas.

"_You MUST listen to me, guys_~! Park Chanyeol, _our prince charming_, ditembak oleh adik kelas kita!" teriak Krystal dengan bahasa Inggris campur-campur.

Sorakan protes langsung terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Ada yang langsung marah-marah, ada yang menjerit sedih, ada pula yang kepo menanyakan tentang siapakah yang menembak Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat terdiam kaku, sok tidak peduli dengan keadaan panas di sekitarnya. Padahal sebenarnya, diam-diam Baekhyun sedang menguping percakapan mereka.

Astaga, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Dan ia kepo sekali.

.

.

_Nyut~_

.

.

Serta _anyway_, kenapa dadanya jadi nyeri begini, ya? Jantungnya berulah lagi?

.

.

"Ouuuh, _our lovely prince_, kenapa diambil begitu saja?"

"Uh, padahal aku ingin sekali menembak _our awesome prince_ minggu depan."

"_My prince_~T_T"

Baekhyun mendengus. Kenapa sih setiap sekelas dengannya, Chanyeol selalu bergelar _prince charming_, _lovely prince_, dan _prince-prince_ lainnya? Padahal, Baekhyun kan juga bisa menjadi _prince_ yang bahkan lebih _charming_ daripada Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menembak _our prince_, sih?"

"Adik kelas. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi, kuakui dia cukup cantik untuk ukuran _fresh high school student_. _I bet the prince_ akan menerimanya."

Ugh, Baekhyun semakin muak dengan panggilan "_prince_" itu. Seharusnya, tadi pagi, Baekhyun benar-benar mencetak foto Chanyeol dan memajangnya di papan pengumuman. Biar orang-orang tahu seperti apa _prince_ mereka yang sesungguhnya.

_Prince_ yang menye-menye. Kurang laki.

"Apakah dia Eunji? Dia kan dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol."

"Atau mungkin dia adalah Bomi?

"Atau Naeun?"

"_Please_, jangan katakan kalau dia adalah Seulgi, Krystal~!"

"Yach! _I've told you I even don't know her name!_"

Sebelum Baekhyun semakin gila karena mendengar obrolan bodoh para gadis labil itu, lebih baik Baekhyun menyumbat telinganya dengan sesuatu, seperti _headset_ atau...

"HIYA! BAEKHYUN-AH!"

...sialan. Teriakan super dengan frekuensi tinggi dari Jongdae benar-benar sanggup menutup indera pendengarannya seketika.

Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung menoyor kepala Jongdae. "Dasar, idiot. Jangan berteriak di telingaku, cempreng!"

"Auch! Maaf, Baekhyun-ah! Nggak sengaja," Jongdae terkekeh kikuk.

Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan komiknya. Tapi, suara Jongdae merebut perhatiannya kembali.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau musuh abadimu ditembak oleh adik kelas kita?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan komiknya begitu saja, lalu menghadap ke arah Jongdae. "Mati nggak?" tanyanya datar.

"Nggak, sih..." Jongdae terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. "Yach! Bukan itu maksudku, lho. Maksudku, ada cewek yang menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol."

"Iya, aku juga tahu itu," balas Baekhyun galak. "Ah, kenapa dia tidak mati beneran saja, sih?"

Jongdae mendengus, lalu menyikut lengan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Alaaah! Giliran kalau dia mati beneran—amit-amit—kau kan yang akan menangis paling tersedu-sedu dari semuanya?"

"Iyuh! Ogah banget!" bantah Baekhyun. "Aku akan mengadakan pesta dugem malah kalau dia beneran mati!"

Mendadak wajah Jongdae jadi horor sendiri. "Yach yach yach! Baekhyun-ah~! Jangan kejam begitu ah ngomongnya! Kau tidak serius dengan omonganmu itu, kan?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung tersadar sepenuhnya. Apa yang telah dikatakannya barusan benar-benar keterlaluan. Itu menyeramkan. Sungguh. Ia bahkan benar-benar tidak sadar saat mengatakan hal itu.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya. Entah mengapa ia jadi cepat marah-marah seperti ini. Ia memang _low-tempered_, tapi tidak segampang ini.

Jadi, kenapa ia jadi sesensitif ini?

Lagipula, kalau ia cepat marah-marah juga selalu ada alasannya.

Lah, ini? Sama sekali tidak alasan apa-apa.

.

.

_Masa sih?_—bisik sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Lagi.

.

.

_Argh, kata hati nggak usah berisik dulu, deh!_

.

.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dan juga beberapa orang di dalam kelas.

Chanyeol, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah cerah melebihi sinar matahari.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. _Ugh, silau, men_.

Sontak sosoknya segera dikerubungi semua orang yang penasaran dengan cerita penembakannya, termasuk Jongdae. Jadi, tinggallah Baekhyun di meja ini sendirian. Hanya ialah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak penasaran dengan cerita Chanyeol.

Ralat—Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya cuek juga, sih.

"Jadi, kau sudah menerima pernyataan cintanya?!"

"Um, belum, sih~"

"Siapa dia? Katakan pada kami, _prince_~"

"Sulli. Anak kelas satu."

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Ya. Dia manis. Masih polos, butuh tuntunan. Seperti kita saat kelas satu dulu."

Semuanya terkekeh, kecuali Baekhyun—walaupun ia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau berencana untuk menerimanya atau tidak, nih? Beritahu kami, dong~"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Hm~ mungkin saja aku akan menerimanya. Mungkin, lho. Tunggu saja, ya."

Setelah itu Chanyeol hanya membalas beberapa pertanyaan basa-basi dengan seadanya lalu menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan itu. Kemudian, ia berjalan lurus ke arah Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah tempat duduknya yang kebetulan pas sekali di belakang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas bangku sambil menghela napas lega dan merenggangkan badan.

"Fuah! Lelah sekali~!" desahnya keras. Sengaja, agar Baekhyun menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

_Krik krik._

Tapi, Baekhyun diam saja. Terlalu fokus dengan komik yang saat ini sedang dibacanya.

Tidak aneh sih kalau Baekhyun cuek padanya.

Tapi, memangnya Baekhyun tidak punya kata-kata selamat untuknya atau apapun itu? Termasuk cibiran seperti biasanya?

Akhirnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun sambil berkata, "Maaf ya, Baek. Sepertinya aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan lebih dulu darimu."

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan hanya dapat tertawa hambar.

"Ha ha ha ha..."

Ugh, terlalu hambar.

xxx

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada otaknya. Ia bersumpah sepanjang sisa hari itu, Baekhyun merasa ia hanya bergerak dalam mode autopilot, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak punya kuasa untuk mengendalikan diri sesuai kehendaknya.

FYI, ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan penembakan Chanyeol. Ciyus, deh.

Tapi, _mood_ Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi memburuk, ya?

Sekali lagi, bukan karena Chanyeol yang ditembak cewek, ya! Tidak ada hubungannya, lho.

Hanya sebuah kebetulan saja _mood_-nya sedang dalam suasana buruk, bertepatan dengan penembakan Chanyeol.

Jadi, tidak bisa serta-merta ia dapat menyangkutpautkan suasana hatinya yang buruk dengan penembakan Chanyeol.

.

.

_Ah, masa, sih?_

.

.

"ARGH! Kata hati nggak usah ikut campur, deh!" erangnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini gila atau kenapa sih, Baek?!" Tiba-tiba suara berat dari orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun terhenyak dan nyaris saja terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri begitu melihat keberadaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

Apakah Chanyeol adalah keturunan ninja?

Habisnya, tanpa suara apapun, tiba-tiba ia muncul begitu saja di samping Baekhyun.

"Oh! Astaga! Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku, tiang!" Baekhyun dengan otomatis memukul lengan atas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah. "Kau saja yang sejak tadi bengong tak tentu arah dan sejak tadi sibuk ngomong dengan diri sendiri. Kenapa, sih? Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Yang pendek, bawel, suka marah-marah seperti nenek-nenek."

Baekhyun sebetulnya mau marah-marah—seperti biasa karena sialan, Chanyeol barusan menghinanya lagi, woy—tapi, secara mendadak ia kehilangan seluruh energinya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menggeleng lesu. "T-tidak apa-apa, kok."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, memberi kesan imut sekaligus tampan di wajahnya. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

_Dag-dig-dug!_

_Syiiit!_

_Critical hit!_ Pada jantungnya!

"Serius, nih? Aku punya firasat yang tidak enak, nih."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kaku. "I-i-iya..." _Oh, nooo!_ "Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Ciyus~" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum—walaupun ia tahu itu aneh sekali.

Tersenyum di depan musuh bebuyutan?

_Hell-o_, sama sekali bukan _style_-nya.

Tapi, anggap saja kali ini Baekhyun sedang sakit jiwa atau ada sesuatu yang merasukinya saat ini, oke?

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ringan. "Ah~ baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau klub dulu, ya! _Buh-bye_!"

Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik dan pergi. Tapi, setelah tiga langkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang—kembali menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadinya tertunduk lesu tiba-tiba menegapkan badannya lagi.

"Oh, Baek, ada yang lupa kusampaikan padamu," Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Uh, apa?" tanyanya kikuk. Ah~ benar-benar tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Nanti malam, kau datang ke rumahku, ya!"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Eoh? Untuk apa?"

"Pokoknya datang saja, deh!" Chanyeol mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, lalu berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun hanya dapat mangap lebar. Kok tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi bertindak mencurigakan seperti ini, sih?

Tapi, entah mengapa, ada sebuah bagian terkecil dan paling dalam di lubuk hati Baekhyun yang merasa senang karena Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu.

_Heck_—bukan hanya jantung yang bermasalah, tapi otaknya juga, bahkan hatinya.

.

.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, ketika Chanyeol membalikkan badan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Frustrasi.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Baekhyun.

Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Gregetan sendiri.

Ia seharusnya senang, bahagia, dan sejahtera kalau Baekhyun seharian ini menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak suka marah-marah sendiri, tapi—

_"T-tidak apa-apa, kok."_ Suara Baekhyun kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

—kenapa justru semuanya jadi aneh?

Kenapa Chanyeol justru lebih senang dengan Baekhyun yang suka marah-marah seperti nenek bawel?

_"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Ciyus~"_ Lagi-lagi suara Baekhyun menggema.

Chanyeol menyambar tasnya yang sengaja diletakkan di atas salah satu bangku panjang di koridor.

_Ugh, Baek... you are the worst liar I've ever met._

xxx

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi dia sudah bilang kalau aku harus datang ke rumahnya malam ini. Dan sekarang masih jam tujuh malam. Ugh, apakah aku datang terlalu cepat? Tapi... jam tujuh kan bisa juga digolongkan sebagai malam. Berarti aku nggak salah-salah banget, kan? Aduh~ bagaimana ini..."

Sejak tadi Baekhyun sibuk mengoceh macam-macam sambil mondar-mandir tepat di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol. Sehingga beberapa orang yang sempat berlalu-lalang di jalan sekitar itu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tampak seperti orang gila yang tersesat.

Tapi, bodo amat lah dengan pikiran orang lain. Yang jelas, saat ini Baekhyun sedang _nervous_ pake banget.

Ya, iyalah! Tiba-tiba seorang Chanyeol—iya, Chanyeol yang kakinya kayak galah mangga itu—mengajak Baekhyun yang notabene adalah musuh, rival, dan saingannya untuk datang ke rumahnya malam ini.

Untuk apa coba?

Apakah Chanyeol berencana untuk membunuh Baekhyun di dalam rumahnya?

Atau Chanyeol mau mencuci otak Baekhyun dan menjadikannya sebagai babu?

Atau...

...jangan-jangan si tiang itu mau menjual Baekhyun ke om-om kurang girang?

Baekhyun menggigit ujung jempolnya.

Astaga, pikirannya begitu absurd.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menekan bel interkom rumah setelah berdebat beberapa saat dengan dirinya.

"Ya, Tuhan. Semoga apa yang kupilih ini benar... Jauhkan aku dari segala marabahaya~" gumam Baekhyun dengan gelisah.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, terdengar suara _klik_ tanda pagar terbuka. Baekhyun tanpa segan-segan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Ia sendiri sih sudah terbiasa datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Jadi, ia sudah tidak punya perasaan sungkan atau malu-malu lagi datang ke sini.

Eits, ralat. Bukan 'terbiasa', tapi 'sudah beberapa kali'.

"Annyeong, Bibi Park~" sapa Baekhyun dengan ramah ketika seorang wanita tua membukakan pintu rumah. Beliau adalah ibu kandungnya Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum ramah dan tulus, ibu Chanyeol membalas, "Halo, Baekhyun-ah. Silakan masuk. Aigoo~ sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang ke sini~"

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. "Maaf, Bibi. Biasa~ sibuk belajar," Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir.

Ibu Chanyeol memukul lengan atas Baekhyun main-main. "Aigoo~ sok sekali dirimu, Baekhyun-ah~"

"Heheheheh..." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun segera duduk di sofa dengan bebas, lalu menatap ke sekitar ruang tamu. Tidak ada yang berubah sih sejauh ini. Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan pada _wallpaper_-nya.

"_Wallpaper_-nya diganti ya, Bibi?" tanya Baekhyun, sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Mmh, ya...," jawab ibu Chanyeol sambil mengangguk. "Omong-omong, kamu mau minum apa, Baek? Biar Bibi buatkan."

"Ah, aniyo! Tidak usah, Bi. Jangan repot-repot karena aku. Aku hanya sebentar kok ke sini," tolak Baekhyun dengan halus.

Ibu Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa dengan penolakan Baekhyun setiap ditawari minuman langsung duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Baekhyun, lalu bertanya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. "Memangnya, kamu mau ngapain ke sini? Mau bertemu Chanyeol?"

"Mmm, yah... begitulah, Bi," Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Najis. Kenapa dia jadi kelihatan seperti anak gadis yang baru berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya?

"Tumben~" komentar ibu Chanyeol. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Masih akrab?"

"Ya, masih akrab kok, Bi. Sampai-sampai sekarang aku ingin sekali meninju mukanya."

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa keras. Cara tertawanya mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol. "Ahahaha! Aigoo~ kalian ini... Sampai kapan kalian terus bertengkar seperti anak kecil?"

"Mungkin sampai maut memisahkan deh, Bi," sahut Baekhyun. Wajahnya tertekuk bete. "Habisnya ya, Bi. Bayangkan, setiap hari aku sekelas dengannya, dan aku selalu di-_bully_ sama dia, Bi. Bagaimana aku bisa nggak bertengkar terus sama dia?" rengeknya tiba-tiba.

Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun melaporkan setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya. Ibu Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli mendengar setiap curahan hati Baekhyun.

_Dasar, anak kecil tukang ngadu!_ Mungkin kalau Chanyeol ada di sini, ia akan berkata seperti itu.

Dan omong-omong, mana Chanyeol?

Sejauh ini, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungnya.

Baekhyun langsung tertegun. Pantas saja ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Omong-omong, Chanyeol belum pulang, Bi?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Hari ini dia ada klub, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari klub. Artinya, jadwal semua klub hanya ada di hari ini. Makanya, tadi Baekhyun pulang agak sore, karena ia harus mengikuti klub paduan suara. Dan si galah pohon itu ikut klub basket.

"Kalau begitu, kamu naik ke atas kamarnya saja dulu. Ada yang mau Bibi urus di dapur. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Bibi tinggal?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sopan. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Bi. Aku di sini saja. Bibi memasak saja di dapur dengan tenang~"

"Aigoo~ betapa manisnya dirimu, Baekhyun-ah!" Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum gemas dan beranjak dari sofa. "Baiklah. Kalau bosan, nyalakan saja TV-nya."

"Baiklah, Bi."

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi. Kalau kamu masih lama di sini, ikut makan malam dengan kami, ya! Bibi membuat tonkatsu dan sup iga kesukaan Chanyeol, lho," ajaknya antusias, lalu segera bergegas ke dapur.

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan. Lalu, ia mengambil remote TV untuk menyalakan TV.

xxx

Baekhyun sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kekonyolan Lee Kwang Soo ketika tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan wajah lelahnya yang penuh keringat.

Dari mata Chanyeol yang melebar ketika melihat Baekhyun, tampaknya ia kaget melihat keberadaan Baekhyun di rumahnya.

"Eoh?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau... kenapa ke sini? Tumben?"

"Bodoh," maki Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Kan kau yang menyuruhku datang ke sini tadi siang!"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, kemudian matanya melebar ketika baru mengingatnya. "Ah, iya, iya!" Ia mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas.

"Cih, pikun. Pelupa. Dasar, tiang peyot," cibir Baekhyun. "Kau yang mengajakku ke sini dan kau yang lupa sendiri undanganmu. Payah."

"Yah... aku kan mengira kalau kau tidak akan datang ke sini." Chanyeol memainkan jari-jarinya dengan kikuk.

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Oh, kalau begitu, aku pergi dari sini saja, deh!" Baekhyun melengos malas, lalu beranjak dari sofanya, hendak berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

Tapi, Chanyeol langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan cengkeraman lembut tapi posesif.

Baekhyun menoleh dalam gerakan lambat.

Mata mereka bertemu. Keduanya terkunci, seakan terpesona dengan keindahan iris mata masing-masing.

Jantung keduanya berdetak lebih cepat dari normalnya.

Dan jujur saja, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kalau adegan ini seperti di dalam drama menye-menye.

"Eoh?"—Baekhyun yang akhirnya lebih dulu bereaksi.

"Duh, bukan maksudnya mengusirmu atau tidak mengharapkanmu datang atau bagaimana. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau mau datang ke sini. Aku tahu kau benci aku, jadi aku berpikir kau tidak mau datang ke sini. Jadi, jangan berpikir negatif dulu dong, Baek!" jelas Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun—dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam—merasa tersentuh dengan penjelasan Chanyeol. Tapi... tapi...

Oh-em-ji.

Ia tidak boleh sama sekali terlihat lemah di hadapan lawannya!

"Bisa lepasin dulu tidak tanganmu? Sakit, tahu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus. Err, ia berbohong. Sebenarnya, cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyakitkan.

"Ups," Chanyeol langsung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau jangan pulang dulu, ya?"

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aye, aye..."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, lalu membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan mendorongnya kembali ke dalam rumah dengan antusias. "Ayo, ayo~ Kalau begitu, kita ke lantai dua saja!" ajaknya sambil membuka sepatu dengan asal dan meletakkannya ke dalam rak sepatu tak kalah asalnya.

"Astaga, setidaknya beri salam dulu kek kalau baru sampai di rumah!" omel Baekhyun. "Ibumu sedang di dapur, tuh! Lagi membuat iga dan katsu kesukaanmu! Dasar, nggak punya rasa berterima kasih."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah. "Baiklah, nenek cerewet," katanya. "Eomma~! Aku pulang~!"

Terdengar sahutan samar dari ibunya yang kurang lebih berarti "iya".

"Sudah puas?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya gemas kepengin nonjok. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mendorong Baekhyun menaiki tangga. "Ayo, ayo~ Jangan membuang-buang waktu~" katanya.

"HIH! Aku bisa naik sendiri!" omel Baekhyun lagi ketika Chanyeol mendorong-dorong punggungnya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Chanyeol langsung menarik kedua tangannya lepas dari punggung Baekhyun. Secara otomatis, punggung Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menyandar pada tangan Chanyeol kehilangan penopang, sehingga tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun limbung ke belakang dan—

"Uwaaaa!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil menutup matanya.

Gawat! Ia akan mati!

.

.

—**Pluk.**

_Eoh?_

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa rasa nyeri di punggung atau di kepala atau di tubuh bagian manapun. Tapi, entah mengapa, justru Baekhyun tidak merasakan itu semua. Malah yang terasa adalah empuk dan... kok nyaman, ya? Dan hangat?

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ya, wajah tampan Chanyeol begitu dekat di wajahnya.

Adegan drama menye-menye nomor dua. Najis.

Tapi... senajis-najisnya, kenapa jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak tidak nyaman? Kembali berulah?

_Aigoo~_—Baekhyun entah mengapa tiba-tiba mengikuti logat ibunya Chanyeol.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, masih _daze out_ dengan ketampanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah lega. "Syukurlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berusaha berdiri sendiri. Untungnya, kedua kakinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang terkilir ataupun nyeri.

Sementara Chanyeol berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi agak susah karena ia masih menggendong tas merah noraknya yang tampak berat.

Makanya, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Ayo."

Chanyeol menangkap uluran tangan Baekhyun dan segera mengikuti arah tarikan Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menariknya—sampai mengeluarkan jeritan super melengkingnya—sampai akhirnya Chanyeol dapat berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Kau sendiri... kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menepuk daerah bokongnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Untung saja masih anak tangga kedua loh, Baek. Astaga, kau ini memang lembek atau sejenis makhluk invertebrata, sih? Masa menahan punggung sendiri saja tidak bisa?"

"Maaf, sih," balas Baekhyun dengan ketus. "Aku kan tidak menyangka kalau kau bakalan melepaskan tanganmu saat itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, ayo, kita ke lantai dua saja. Kita bicara di kamarku."

Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya.

UH-APA?!

Di kamar_**nya**_?

Kamar Park Chanyeol?

Sebetulnya ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun datang ke kamar Chanyeol. Waktu masih sekolah dasar, Baekhyun seringkali datang ke kamar Chanyeol untuk bermain _game_. Sampai larut malam pula.

Tapi, makin ke sini, makin sedikit juga intensitas Baekhyun bermain di kamar Chanyeol. Hingga kelas dua SMP, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah datang ke kamarnya. Sampai sekarang juga tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di kamar Chanyeol.

Dan jujur saja, Baekhyun jadi merasa _nervous_ kalau masuk ke kamar Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau masuk duluan saja. Aku mau ganti baju dulu," perintah Chanyeol saat mereka berdua sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kamar berwarna cokelat muda dengan gantungan Rilakkuma di depannya.

Baekhyun tidak sempat membalas "iya" atau apapun itu karena Chanyeol sudah buru-buru ngacir ke ruangan lain. Akhirnya, Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memutar kenop pintu.

"Aku masuk, ya," bisiknya.

Dan mata Baekhyun disuguhkan dengan interior kamar yang sama sekali berbeda 180 derajat jungkir balik dengan interior saat masih SD dulu.

"Wow."

Kamar Chanyeol jadi dua kali lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dulu, tempat tidur Chanyeol hanya sebatas _single bed_ untuk anak-anak. Sekarang, diganti jadi ranjang _king size_ dengan warna elegan, hitam putih, walaupun masih kayak banci gara-gara hiasan boneka Rilakkuma di dekat _headboard_-nya.

Baekhyun juga tidak pernah ingat ada _clavinova_—semacam piano—di pojok sana. Tapi, kali ini alat musik keren itu benar-benar berdiri di sana. Ditemani dengan berbagai macam gitar berbeda bentuk.

_Wallpaper_-nya juga diganti. Dulu, Chanyeol senang sekali dengan gundam sehingga _wallpaper_ kamarnya diubah jadi gundam semua. Tapi sekarang, _wallpaper_-nya diganti menjadi lebih simpel. Hanya garis-garis hitam-merah-putih.

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak adalah ada sebuah pemutar piringan hitam di sana—_turntable_ namanya—diletakkan di atas sebuah meja khusus dengan sebuah rak berisi banyak piringan hitam. Kuno banget, sumpah.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki di sana dan mulai meneliti si _turntable_, sambil mengira-ngira kenapa Chanyeol semakin jadul di zaman modern seperti ini.

Pintu pun tiba-tiba terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung mencibir, "Hei, orang jadul. Kau tidak tahu yang namanya iPod atau _mp3 player_, ya?"

"Hei, _vinyl_ itu seksi, tahu," balas Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja belajar.

Baekhyun terkikik. "Boleh kuputar salah satunya?"

"Putar saja."

Baekhyun memekik kegirangan lalu segera memilah-milah piringan manakah yang ingin ia putar. Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memilih piringan hitam yang paling bersih di antara yang lainnya.

"Kayaknya kau sering memutar yang ini, ya?" tebak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas. "Em, yah, kau benar."

Baekhyun segera menyetel _turntable_ itu. Tiba-tiba intro lagu itu membuat kuping Baekhyun rasanya ingin ikut tertawa geli mendengar betapa jadulnya lagu ini.

.

.

_I know I stand in line_

_until you think you have the time_

_to spend an evening with me..._

.

.

"NAJIS! Jadul banget! Hahahaha!" Baekhyun ngakak guling-guling.

Dengan wajah memerah, Chanyeol langsung menyahut, "Hei! Jangan ketawa, dong! Lagunya bagus, tahu!"

Baekhyun masih saja tertawa sampai-sampai perutnya sakit. Setelah puas tertawa, Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya, lalu memandang Chanyeol yang memunggunginya, sedang melakukan sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

Baekhyun mendeham sejenak. "Ehm, jadi... kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Chanyeol menoleh lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Hmmm... kenapa aku bisa mengajakmu ke sini, ya? Aku jadi bingung."

"Kau...," Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya dengan lelah, "mau ditonjok, ya?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Bercanda, kok. Sebentar dulu, ya. Ada yang mau kuberi dulu padamu."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam pintu lain yang Baekhyun baru sadar ada di sana. Baekhyun hanya mencibir lalu mendesah capek. Lama-lama Chanyeol memang seharusnya benar-benar ditonjok saja.

Chanyeol keluar dari sana beberapa detik kemudian. Baekhyun yang memandangi piringan hitam yang berputar sambil mengeluarkan lagu _Somethin' Stupid_-nya Frank Sinatra tidak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Makanya, ia kaget saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menaruh sesuatu yang dingin ke tangannya.

"Aw!" Baekhyun menjerit lalu menelengkan kepala untuk melihat tangannya. "Apa ini—"

"Payung. Itu payungmu kemarin," kata Chanyeol sambil menyengir.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan payung itu di tangannya. "Jadi, kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk mengembalikan payung? Itu saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. Sementara Baekhyun menganga.

"NGGAK PENTING BANGET, SIH?!" teriak Baekhyun emosi. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang ke rumahku dan mengembalikan payung ini?! Kan aku yang memiliki payungnya, kenapa pemiliknya yang harus repot-repot datang ke sini?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak kok. Tidak hanya itu."

"JADI APA LAGI?!"

"Aku hanya mau menunjukkan kamar baru ini padamu. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sih datang ke rumahku dan bermain di kamarku seperti dulu. Jadi, mumpung minggu lalu aku melakukan perubahan besar-besaran di sini, aku ingin mengajakmu melihat-lihat."

Penjelasan dari Chanyeol—entah mengapa—membuat Baekhyun membeku. Barusan ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Chanyeol—mengajaknya—ke kamar ini—karena—

_Dag-dig-dug!_

—Baekhyun sudah lama tidak ke kamarnya?

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada. Ia berharap sekali semoga Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengar atau menyadari kalau jantungnya sedang berdetak secepat apa sekarang.

Astaga, jantungnya kembali berulah.

Duh, apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya, sih? Kenapa jadi sesensitif ini?

"Oh, begitu." Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Baekhyun hanya dapat mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol bersiul-siul, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke atas ranjang. "Haaa~ enak sekali kalau berbaring seperti ini setelah main basket," desahnya lega. Kemudian, ia menepuk-nepuk sudut ranjangnya dengan kaki. "Ayo, Baek. Duduk saja di sini. Santai saja~"

Baekhyun beranjak dan ikut menghempaskan bokong ke atas kasur Chanyeol. Ah~ memang rasanya empuk. Hangat pula. Dan aromanya khas sekali dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

**WTF**. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi memikirkan aromanya juga?

.

.

"Omong-omong, Baek...," suara Chanyeol memutus pikiran Baekhyun, "...aku tidak jadi menerima Sulli, lho."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Alisnya berkerut bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. "He? Kenapa?"

"Karena... aku rasa aku tidak bisa menyukainya," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Baekhyun. "Dia cantik sih, tapi aku tidak suka padanya."

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku," sahut Baekhyun. "Maksudku adalah kenapa... kenapa kau memberitahu hal ini padaku? Nggak penting banget, deh."

Chanyeol langsung terdiam. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya untuk lurus ke depan, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika merasa Chanyeol sepenuhnya dipermainkan olehnya. Baekhyun merenggangkan badannya dan kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang, untuk menopang badannya.

"Aku..."

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh lagi. "Hm?"

Saat itulah Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun—tepat di matanya—bulat-bulat. Itu membuat Baekhyun beku di tempat. "Aku... merasa kau **harus** tahu. Kau memang harus tahu, Baek, karena... karena kau adalah..."

Entah di antara jeda yang dibuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan ada sebuah tekanan aneh pada dadanya.

_Dag-dig-dug!_

"Kau itu adalah... teman dekatku..."

.

.

_Hanya teman?_

Oh, _somebody help him_. Kata hati Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat dihentikan.

.

.

"Dan..."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Sulit sekali untuk tidak merasa tegang dalam suasana ini.

"Kau..."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya sudah benar-benar berulah karena saat ini benda itu memompa lebih cepat. Sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari kecepatan _superman_ saat terbang. Atau saat benang _spiderman_ keluar dari pergelangannya. Lebih cepat dari partikel cahaya.

Chanyeol mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Matanya makin intens menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau... penting buatku. Kau sangat penting bagiku, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun langsung menahan napas. Bergerak pun susah. Jantungnya juga mulai berdetak gelisah.

Oh, tidak.

Karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, akhirnya mereka berdua hanya dapat terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain, ditemani dengan suara Frank Sinatra dan Nancy Sinatra yang menyanyikan baris terakhir yang hanya berlirik "_i love you_" berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

.

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

_I love you..._—dan suaranya semakin mengecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dag-dig-dug!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

xxx

**WHAT A LONG ONESHOT! Fiuh~ capek juga ngetiknya~**

**Ini bener-bener mainstream idea banget. Hasilnya juga kurang memuaskan (terutama ending-nya wtf banget). Aneh pula. Duh, harusnya nggak kayak gini, tapi, semoga kalian yg baca terhibur ya :")**

**Terakhir, sy berharap kalian mau meninggalkan jejak kalian di kotak Review di bawah ini. Mau kritik, saran, apapun, semua boleh.**

**Jadi... REVIEW YA~**


End file.
